Santos Inocentes
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: Hisoka esta tratando de lidiar con la muerte de Tsubaki-hime, y Tsuzuki trata de ayudar... y al parecer lo logra. TsuzukiHisoka, algo de hc. Centrado en Hisoka, one-shot.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita, y si fuera mío Tatsumi sería arquitecto y no contador.

Spoilers: El arco del Queen Camelia.

Advertencia: Shounen Ai

Comenzada 10:10 p.m. 12 Julio

Terminada 11:03 p.m. 23 Septiembre

Comentario: Uhm... esto no quedó como yo quería. ¿Dónde está mi slash? ¡¿Dónde está mi TatsumixWatari!? Se vio resumido a un ambiguo caminar tomados de la mano. Bah! Hisoka se robó la historia. Me tomó 3 meses (esto de escribir a párrafo por semana...) escribir esto. Sin embargo, a pesar de que es una historia sobre Hisoka, y que tiende a ser TsuzukiHisoka, anduve muy inspirada. En fin, espero que éste sea el último one-shot que escribo en un rato, voy a tratar de sacar adelante mis proyectos multi-chapters. Cualquier sugerencia o corrección es bien recibida, y gracias a Hezziel Leiya, Kaedechan, yatta, Nefichan NanoDA, Reiko Noriko S.S, azdriel (colega!! :D), Yami, Kazuki Yutaka, desmaravillador, Durma Vrer, Enya, Raquel y Leiser, por sus reviews!! Gracias dobles a Raquel, que hizo el beta...

SANTOS INOCENTES

Just hold my hand I'll take you there  
Your pain will go away  
  
Una ráfaga de viento envolvió al muchacho en torbellinos de pétalos de cerezo, su cabello pajizo revolviéndose y cayendo sobre su pálido rostro surcado de lágrimas. El cielo gris anunciaba una tormenta, como si tratase de brindar algún consuelo reflejando la profunda pena que embargaba al émpata.

Hisoka se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de secar sus lágrimas. Se sentía sucio; incluso el dolor que le embargaba le parecía una burla. Era un asesino, un criminal, no tenía derecho a rogar por perdón, ni a manchar con la sangre de inocentes un acto tan puro y redentor como el llanto. Las lágrimas eran un privilegio que había perdido y debía aprender a vivir con el peso de la culpa y aceptarla.

Había conocido las consecuencias de sus actos al disparar. Sin importar sus motivos, aún si había apreciado genuinamente a Tsubaki-hime, no debía consolarse pensando que había sido un acto de misericordia. No lo había hecho para sacar a una moribunda de su agonía. Había sido un cobarde: no había podido soportar que, al final, lo había elegido a _él_.

Al final, ella había elegido a Muraki.

Hisoka había disparado, un Ángel de la Muerte envolviendo su egoísmo con un manto de caridad.

Era un asesino.

Su crimen no había pasado desapercibido, pues él mismo había confesado. Envuelto en los brazos de Tsuzuki, implorando por perdón, por _su_ perdón, por cualquier posibilidad de redención. Ni siquiera había podido cargar con su culpa solo, sino que había necesitado del manto protector que era su compañero, repitiendo sin cesar que la sangre de Tsubaki nunca se podría lavar de sus manos.

Era débil, era un cobarde. Era un asesino.

Era todo lo que no deseaba ser, era todo lo que odiaba. Una patética marioneta, repitiendo los crímenes y traiciones de quien más odiaba. Muraki debía sentirse orgulloso de él.

Sintiendo el sabor de la bilis subir por su garganta, Hisoka elevó su mirada al cielo, respirando profundamente, tratando de no enfermarse. Si había tenido las agallas para disparar, entonces tendría las agallas para contener su estómago. Mirando las nubes moverse lentamente, suspiró. Una cosa era tomar la vida de alguien que había agotado su tiempo, que estaba en las listas del Palacio de las Velas. Era parte del trabajo, era de hecho, la parte central de éste. Pero ¿tomar una vida que no ha debido terminar, apagar con sus acciones una vela que ha debido permanecer encendida por décadas?

La culpa le estaba destrozando. Si esto era lo que Tsuzuki sentía al final de cada misión, el rubio no tenía idea de cómo era que podía seguir adelante. Era un martirio, era tortura. Y lo peor, es que era bien merecida. Era el castigo por destruir el sagrado regalo de la vida. O quizás era eso, que Tsuzuki vivía para pagar sus pecados con sus culpas, y si los pecados se seguían acumulando a través de los años, pues significaban más años de culpas que pagar. Sonriendo amargamente ante el círculo vicioso, se preguntó si ese modo de pensar no sería contagioso. Aunque de verdad, él no deseaba más pecados que pagar. La sangre de un inocente manchaba sus manos y su alma, y era casi demasiado. Si volviese a suceder... Hisoka detuvo el pensamiento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener un sollozo.

Nadie le había castigado. Ninguna medida había sido tomada después del incidente ("_asesinato_", se corrigió mentalmente, "_si puedes hacerlo puedes decirlo_"). Tatsumi le había dicho que se haría cargo, y nada había aparecido sobre su escritorio. Ningún requerimiento, o reprimenda, ni siquiera una solicitud de informe. Al no recibir el castigo que merecía por parte de los demás, había tenido que aplicárselo él mismo, el flagelamiento emocional de la culpa más duro y encarnecido que cualquier castigo físico, y aún así no le parecía suficiente.

Nada era suficiente. Nada le devolvería la vida a Tsubaki-hime.

Con ese pensamiento haciendo eco en su mente, comenzó a caminar entre la arboleda de cerezos, el viendo soplando a intervalos a sus espaldas, el cielo turbulento sobre su cabeza. La mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos, los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, el cabello revuelto, la piel pálida y húmeda. El peso del mundo a sus espaldas...

No, no a sus espaldas. Aún en su dolor, no podía creer que era el único que sufría por la muerte de la joven. No podía pecar de egoísmo de nuevo, ¿no era eso lo que lo había llevado a este estado de desgracia? Tsuzuki compartía su pena. El idiota de su compañero se sentía culpable por no haber salvado a Tsubaki y a todos los demás miembros del barco, pero su mayor culpa era no haber podido hacer algo para que Hisoka no hubiese tenido que tomar la decisión que le había convertido en un asesino. No haber podido estar ahí para ayudarlo, no haber podido tomar esa cruz y cargarla por él. ¿Cómo podía sentir lástima por Hisoka? Si el émpata sufría era porque era justo que lo hiciese. ¿Qué eran sus lágrimas comparadas con la sangre de Tsubaki en sus manos? Nada. Un remedo de sacrificio, una ofrenda infantil.

Al final del día, sus manos seguirían manchadas de pecado.

"¿Hisoka?"

El joven shinigami permaneció estático, sin reaccionar a la presencia de su compañero, mirando hacia la arboleda y no hacia esos ojos violetas confundidos y temerosos. Esos ojos que estaban llenos de genuina pena por él, de un dolor que no era suyo.

"Hisoka... necesitamos... necesito hablar contigo."

El tono de su voz, nervioso pero lleno de seriedad, sacó finalmente al rubio de su estupor. Tsuzuki estaba tratando de hacer algo importante, podía sentir su decisión exaltando las otras emociones que le recorrían, haciéndolas amargas y adulterando el aura de infantilismo de su compañero, como una ventana a emociones más profundas y mejor guardadas.

Llenando sus pulmones con una larga bocanada de aire, Hisoka se dio la vuelta para mirar al shinigami septuagenario, y movió la cabeza ligeramente en señal de aceptación. Tsuzuki se acercó a él, y ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hasta llegar a un pequeño lago que estaba a la vista del edificio de la División. Tras varios minutos en los que se extendió el silencio, el émpata sintió cómo el mayor se armaba de valor.

"No quiero decir 'lo lamento' porque sé que de nada servirá," comenzó Tsuzuki, lentamente. "Nada de lo que diga o haga ahora borrará el pasado. Lo sé. Sé lo que es sentirse miserablemente triste y a la vez sentir que no tenemos derecho a compadecernos de nosotros mismos, ni a que los demás nos ofrezcan consuelo." Con una media sonrisa y los ojos llenos de amargura, le miró finalmente. "Sé lo que es necesitar que nos castiguen."

Concentrándose en los ojos amatistas de su compañero, Hisoka tragó lentamente, un profundo dolor emanando de su pecho como sangre, sus puños cerrados con fuerza en un intento de mantener sus brazos en sus flancos y no alrededor de Tsuzuki, rogándole que se llevara el dolor, que le dejara descansar. En lugar de eso, asintió en silencio.

Tsuzuki observó la manera en que los puños de Hisoka se cerraban, los nudillos blancos por la presión, y comprendiendo el momento, suspiró. Había tratado en los días anteriores ser el bastón de su joven compañero, ser un verdadero amigo y ofrecer consuelo y apoyo, pero su propia culpa le había mantenido alejado. Sabía que si se le acercaba al émpata sintiéndose así no haría sino empeorar la situación. Y luego había recordado, y ese recuerdo le había dado la esperanza de poder ayudar a quien más quería.

"No pretendo decirte que conozco tu dolor, Hisoka. Todos...", tragándose su nudo en la garganta, Tsuzuki trató de controlar el temblor de su voz. "Todos sufrimos de una manera distinta. Pero lo entiendo. En realidad, todos lo entendemos, pero no sabemos cómo ayudarte, porque no sabemos cómo ayudarnos nosotros mismos." Con una risa cansada, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños. "Supongo que ya te estás acostumbrando a nuestro incompetencia emocional."

"Tsuzuki..."

"Te queremos, todos nosotros. Eres muy importante. Sabes que no soy muy bueno compartiendo mi pasado, pero... pero hay algo que quiero compartir contigo. Porque te quiero, Hisoka, porque me importas."

El rubio sintió el color subir a sus mejillas conforme Tsuzuki hablaba, y apartó su mirada. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Había probado ser el monstruo que sus padres habían temido y encerrado. Había probado ser la digna marioneta de su asesino. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba su compañero, dispuesto a ofrecerle un pedazo de su dolor: una pena personal para alimentar la suya, un dolor ajeno para volcar el suyo en él, un consuelo amargo y trágico que amenazaba con arrancarle una parte de su alma.

Hisoka tragó nuevamente, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo, dispuesto a arremeter contra la ola del sufrimiento con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar si el resultado era salir a flote finalmente o ahogarse en él. De cualquier manera, Tsuzuki estaría con él.

"Muéstrame."

Mirando la repentina decisión del rubio, el castaño sonrió, una sonrisa trémula e insegura. Esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero con un émpata nunca se sabía. Lo que le ofrecía a Hisoka no era una cura ni redención: le ofrecía el testimonio del pecado y una oración pagana para el espíritu inocente. Una tierra bendecida por las lágrimas pero no por ningún dios, una comunión con hombres y mujeres bañados en sangre. Pero no había duda en el corazón de Tsuzuki sobre El Lugar, lo que le faltaba en santidad lo pagaba con honesta verdad. No había máscaras en El Lugar, no había barreras, ni desconocidos.

¿No eran todos hermanos, hijos de la oscuridad, hijos de la sangre?

El cielo se había oscurecido aún más, la tormenta no tardaría en estallar. Tsuzuki asintió, una mirada dulce dedicada a su compañero, y se volvió hacia las oficinas, su gabardina aleteando tras él en el aire. Hisoka tardó un segundo en comenzar a caminar, y le dio alcance casi corriendo, sus ojos esmeralda llenos de febril expectación. Su compañero guardaba su pasado como si fuese un valioso tesoro, y la posibilidad de conocer un poco de él, de hacer una conexión a través del dolor... Hisoka necesitaba una soga. Cualquier cosa que le impidiese hundirse en el mar de su conciencia.

Avanzando hacia el edificio, Tsuzuki dobló por un camino secundario por donde la arboleda de la División se transformaba en un bosque virgen. Caminando en silencio con el sabor de la electricidad de la tormenta en su boca, la percepción del émpata comenzó a cambiar. De pronto todo parecía estar unido, ya no más Tsuzuki / árbol / cielo / Hisoka. Ahora eran parte de un nuevo todo que se extendía hacia lo lejos, un todo que murmuraba suavemente una canción de cuna universal que calmaba a bestias y hombres por igual. El camino, normalmente sombreado bajo las copas de los árboles, se extendía en una penumbra que parecía más una fotografía en blanco y negro que juegos de sombras y luz. El ambiente estaba cargado de energía no sólo por la tormenta, sino por algún tipo de magia que les envolvía y convertía cada insignificante detalle en un momento irreal, llevando al rubio a un estado de total claridad.

Y con la claridad descendió la pena, que brotaba de su pecho y viajaba por sus venas como si fuera la sustancia que le diese vida, latiendo en sus oídos, retumbando en su cabeza.

Entonces fue que lo vio.

En un claro del bosque, a unos pocos metros de donde Tsuzuki y él caminaban. Cientos, miles de velas encendidas. Seis figuras en las sombras, en total equilibrio y armonía con El Lugar. Abrió la boca para preguntar en dónde estaban, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada asombrada, sintió cómo la tierra le jalaba de nuevo a la realidad, un relámpago en el cielo seguido por el trueno, y de pronto ya no estaba en un claro mágico y místico, sino en un lugar que había visto muchas veces en la Tierra, con muchas formas y en muchos lugares.

"¿Un cementerio?" susurró el más joven con sorpresa.

Tras observar la reacción inicial del émpata, Tsuzuki dirigió su mirada hacia la luz de las velas, hacia las figuras encapuchadas que cuidaban los fuegos de las primeras ráfagas de lluvia.

"Un cementerio de almas. Un monumento, un altar. No tiene nombre y no existe en realidad." Respondió el castaño sin mirar a Hisoka.

"¿Qué...?"

"Vamos. Te explicaré en el camino." Tsuzuki extendió su mano hacia el rubio, invitándole a tomarla. Hisoka la miró por un momento como si fuese un objeto extraño, y la tomó, dudoso. Entrelazando sus dedos, Tsuzuki jaló de él, caminando hacia el final del camino. Las figuras se dibujaban con más claridad al acercarse a ellas, la luz de las velas roja, amarilla y naranja, tonos cálidos y amables, conciliadores, en contraste con el cielo negro cruzado por relámpagos amenazantes sobre sus cabezas. Las túnicas se reunieron para recibirles, de sus bocas provenientes los murmullos que Hisoka confundiera con la canción de la tierra. Las voces eran suaves, casi susurros, y estaban llenas de sentimiento, de resignación. Tras ellas se abría el campo de las velas, miles de llamas encendidas sin orden aparente.

"Cada llama simboliza un alma como la de Tsubaki, inocente. Una persona que tomamos antes de tiempo, un error."

Hisoka miró a Tsuzuki horrorizado. ¿Tantas? ¿Era entonces su crimen tan común?

El de ojos violeta comprendió el significado de su mirada y asintió, incómodo.

"A veces pasa. A veces es un error, otras veces es... ¿misericordia? ¿egoísmo?" Se encogió en hombres, y continuó. "Han pasado muchos años desde que prendimos la primera vela. Cada una es especial. Cada vez es diferente." Tsuzuki desvió la mirada, el dolor visible en su rostro. Hizo silencio un momento y levantó la vista de nuevo hacia el claro, evitando la mirada de Hisoka. "No nos disculpa ni nos redime. Pero..."

Ojos violeta se encontraron con esmeraldas, suplicando que comprendieran sin palabras. Ya no podía hablar más, era demasiado. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar, y tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que estar ahí para Hisoka, ser su bastón, ser su ancla, ser todo lo que el émpata necesitaba que fuese.

La mirada de Tsuzuki, cargada de dolor, fue como una bofetada para Hisoka, que tras el golpe emocional inicial asintió suavemente, y luego con firmeza. Comprendía. Rendirle respeto a los muertos, a las víctimas, no resolvía nada. Pero era mejor que no hacerlo. Era mejor que llorar en silencio por las noches, solo en su apartamento. Era mejor que pedirle perdón al viento, que rogarle paz a la noche y castigo al día.

Dos de las figuras se acercaron a Hisoka llevando una vela apagada. Torii Saya y Fukiya Yuma quedaron al descubierto al echarse atrás las capuchas. Yuma puso el símbolo en las manos del émpata, sin decir palabra, sus ojos reflejando una madurez muy superior a la edad que aparentaba.

Sin saber qué hacer, el rubio pasó su mirada por el grupo, y reconoció a sus compañeros de trabajo, su familia. Watari y Tatsumi a su izquierda, la lluvia que comenzaba a arreciar ciñendo los ropajes a las altas figuras; Wakaba y Terzauma a su derecha, taciturnos. Un nuevo relámpago cruzó el cielo, y Hisoka se encontró buscando de nuevo la guía de su compañero, pero Tsuzuki había comenzado a avanzar y tomaba su lugar entre las figuras de Tatsumi y Wakaba. El corazón del émpata latía con fuerza en sus oídos, y prácticamente se confundía con los truenos. Estaba cansado y asustado, y todo le parecía terriblemente nítido y definido, a diferencia de la cualidad etérea que Meifu solía tener. Era como si el cementerio fuese más real que la arboleda, que JuOhCho.

Como si fuera más real que ellos mismos.

Su cuerpo comenzó a avanzar, aunque el émpata no estaba seguro de haberle dado la orden de hacerlo, y se paró junto a Tsuzuki, mirando los centenares de velas que continuaban encendidas a pesar de la lluvia. Cada una era un susurro, un lamento, una historia demasiado triste que contar; el aullido del viento se confundía con el rozar de los árboles y la melodía que entonaban sus compañeros, dando voz a los que ya no podían cantar. Era un coro monumental, y le estaba sumiendo en una especie de trance.

Cientos de imágenes comenzaron a deslizarse frente a sus ojos; el émpata sabía que estaban en su mente, aunque no se sentía invadido; vio a soldados con quemaduras químicas encontrar la paz a manos del científico rubio; el llanto de víctimas del holocausto nuclear ser silenciado por sombras en movimiento; niños derramando sus últimas lágrimas en el pecho de su compañero de ojos violeta; náufragos hambrientos y delirantes pidiendo misericordia al detective; enfermos desahuciados de rodillas frente a la joven de cabello castaño; muchachos asustados y confundidos, niños, ancianos. Todos contaban su historia, y todas habían terminado demasiado pronto.

La silueta de Tsubaki-hime se paseó frente a sus ojos con el vestido que llevaba puesto el día en que la conoció. Su sonrisa amable, sus ojos brillantes y alegres. La imagen se convirtió en Tsubaki en sus brazos, pero no los suyos, sino del Hisoka que se proyectaba frente a sus ojos, un Hisoka que estaba aterrorizado y bañado en sangre. Sintió como si el corazón se le hubiese vuelto de plomo y le hubiese bajado hasta el estómago al mirar la repetición del asesinato que había cometido. Pero algo cambió, y el rostro de la joven, que aquella vez se había quedado frío e inerte, en la visión se volvió resignado. Sus ojos no habían perdido la ilusión, ni siquiera tras la traición de Muraki, y no había reproche alguno en ellos. Con una sonrisa, se acercó hacia él, dejando la visión de su cuerpo destrozado en los brazos de su doble, y estando a un paso del émpata, se detuvo. Estirando un brazo, se dio la vuelta señalando el campo de velas, y de pronto los relámpagos y la oscuridad no parecían tan amenazadores. Con la vela aún en las manos, Hisoka vio a la figura desvanecerse lentamente, con una expresión de paz en el rostro.

El estruendo de un relámpago sacó al joven shinigami del trance. La vela que sostenía se había encendido sola, y la mirada expectante de Tsuzuki se posó en la suya.

"¿Toma mi mano?" susurró el rubio, ruborizándose.

Tsuzuki asintió, una sonrisa verdadera en sus labios y en sus ojos, entrelazando sus dedos con su compañero. Había temido por Hisoka, por lo que pudiese descubrir y por cómo fuese a reaccionar, pero había tenido que sacrificar su temor por la esperanza de ayudar a quien más quería.

Juntos se adentraron en las filas de llamas encendidas, y dejaron la vela del émpata en el suelo. Ambos se volvieron, y se quedaron mirando las otras figuras. Tatsumi y Watari se habían descubierto el rostro, y avanzaban juntos hacia el camino de regreso, sus manos discretamente entrelazadas; mientras que Wakaba y Terazuma conversaban calladamente, muy cerca el uno del otro, sin tocarse. Saya y Yuma les miraban en silencio, y les dedicaron una sonrisa antes de marcharse. El silencio se extendió varios minutos, y la lluvia se convirtió en fina llovizna.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Tsuzuki sin mirarle directamente.

"Creo... creo que ella me ha perdonado."

"Ah, qué bien," la sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó, y tras unos segundos, comenzó a enseriarse de nuevo. "¿Y tú? Quiero decir, tú..."

"¿Me he perdonado?" La mirada de Hisoka estaba perdida en la arboleda, mientras buscaba dentro de sí una respuesta. Tsuzuki asintió, observando minuciosamente el rostro del émpata.

"¿Te has perdonado tú alguna vez?" Una sonrisa triste adornaba el rostro del joven shinigami, que finalmente cruzó su mirada con los ojos violetas.

"Bueno, yo... en realidad..."

"Era una pregunta retórica, idiota." Girando los ojos, fingiendo desesperación, Hisoka sintió que las cosas volverían a la normalidad. "Hice lo que pude." Saboreando las palabras, calló por unos segundos. "Por ahora, eso tendrá que ser suficiente."

Tsuzuki comenzó un puchero ante el insulto de su compañero que lentamente se convirtió en una sonrisa comprensiva. Se sentía optimista, con el corazón henchido de orgullo. Podía ver que Hisoka estaba mejor, la diferencia entre los días anteriores y ese momento era enorme, y eso quería decir que había podido ayudar. Si podía ayudar a Hisoka a sanar, aunque fuera un poco...

"Aún queda esperanza, ¿no es cierto?" Tsuzuki se sobresaltó al escucharse decir el final de su pensamiento.

Hisoka lo miró perplejo un segundo, y luego asintió, sonriendo ligeramente al darse cuenta de que Tsuzuki hablaba solo.

"Siempre queda esperanza, tonto." Jalando la mano que tenía entre la suya, Hisoka comenzó a avanzar hacia el camino de regreso a casa.

OWARI


End file.
